dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Swampman
: Swamp-man was originally a less powerful clone of Arthur Curry (Aquaman) before they tried to further augment his powers by using a modified version of the Bio-Restorative Formula. This changed his Atlantean physiology in such a manner that, Swampman became capable of surviving in deserts, tropical rain-forests but would adapt best to near swamps. While he retained extraordinary lung capacity and was still a decent swimmer, he could no longer survive underwater for more than 15 minutes. He also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in areas with tremendous pressure and temperature. His power rival that of a high-level superhuman, such as, Aquaman himself. * : Swampman has complete mastery over all forms of plant life and can command vegetative matter to do his bidding. He has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampman is able to manipulate his biological agriculture to stretch his limbs for multiple purposes, he can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb. Due to his plant-like composition, he is also capable of regenerating at an astonishingly quick pace. He has absolute control/authority over anything that resemble or has similar cellular structure as a plant (both alien and normal plants). He can even control plant-like sapient aliens and even absorb their power. Swamp-man is capable of "plant empathy", that is, he can understand the feelings and emotions of a plant. He especially has the power to control other plants, or his own physical form, therefore he can turn his hands into blades, or grow in size altogether, or even use that power to heal himself from fatal wounds. He can grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand into the air. Swampman was shown able to grow vines with a thorny tip from his hands and use them as whips. He can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (lethal and non-lethal). He even can merge with grass and other plants, using this ability, he can traverse large distances, underground, from one root to another root. He is immune to the effects of gases, such as a flame retardant. He can create and launch sharpened leaves at a target. ** : Swampman's original size is around 25 feet but he can further grow or shrink at his will via his plant like physiology. He can increase rapidly in size and mass rapidly by consuming organic beings. ** : Swamp-Man can secrete powerful pheromones that have a variety of effects on others, all related to behavior. ** : Swampman can produce several forms of toxins and venom that are produced naturally by plants. From Wisteria to Narcissus, there is no toxin he cannot replicate. However, his toxin producing ability is only limited to the toxins produced by plants on planet Earth. ** : Swamp-Man is capable of producing and releasing huge amounts of methane from his body and specially from his palms. He can spray methane to knock out super-humans or further augment an already strong fire. By emitting low levels of methane, he can even render a human unconscious. Although, when he produces huge amount of methane he can not only force nigh-invulnerable superhumans and aliens to enter a state of depression and feel agitated but can render them powerless and causes them to experience nausea and fatigue. If in that state, the victims aren't immediately hospitalized and given large amount of oxygen, then in all probability, they are bound to die. ** : The ability to nourish oneself, typically via an external energy source. In Swamp-Man's case, likely through a form of photosynthesis. ** : As mentioned above, Swamp-Man is virtually indestructible as he can heal from any and every wound within a matter of moments. He is also immune to every disease and can overlook physical limits of a human being. *** : Swamp-Man apparently will never age. His cellular regeneration rate is so high that he can theoretically never age. * : Swampman has greater thermal resistance than humans and enhanced humans. Although, he is not completely immune to effects of heat or fire-proof. He is extremely resistant to energy/heat based attacks as he has with stood multiple blasts from plasma riffles, flamethrowers and heat blasts from superhumans. * : Swampman has an unique liking for kids and as such, has been seen creating fruits and vegetables for them to eat out of thin air. ** :Swamp-Man can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. ** : He can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into bladed weaponry such as spikes, blades, or axes. Swamp-Man can also detach these bladed weaponry if he chooses to. For example, he often forms spikes that he expels from his body. The weaponry, however, disintegrates after being separated from his body after a period of about 30 seconds. * : Swampman can not only telepathically talk/communicate with plants but also animals and other lower tier beings such as viruses, fungi and bacteria. * : Swampman as an Atlantean had sufficient strength to lift around 15 tons at his peak capacity. After becoming Swamp-Man, he became able to lift around 75 tons. By the time, Swampman blossomed and matured, he became capable of lifting up to 85 tons at his maximum. * : Swampman's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 108 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his unique bloodstream begins to impair his function. He can also hold his breath under water for 15 minutes or so. * : His body and unique physiology renders him highly resistant to injury. He once withstood an energy blast from point plank range and has survived 5000 lbs of TNT exploding beneath him. Swampman's body is capable of withstanding powerful impact forces and blunt trauma, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. * : An artificial implant given to him, which grants him the ability to record the events he observes, as well as show these "recordings" to others by merging with them. * : Swampman can infect others with his seeds, which would ultimately cause them to turn into plant like creatures and obey him. This works only on organic beings. * : Absorbs solar energy, helps him maintain all of his bodily functions and can allow him to further augment his strength, durability and speed. * : Swampman possesses limited shape-shifting abilities in the sense that it can immediately change itself to appear as any type of tree or even sometimes a bunch of small plants, to evade danger. | Abilities = * * |Weaknesses = * * ''' * Stench/Smell: Swampman's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. His stench can even sometimes bother himself. |Equipment = Bio-Suit: The Bio-suit can grant Swampman shape-shifting abilities beyond his natural limits. The suit is build to further enhance the effects of solar radiation on his body to grant him greater durability and strength than he is naturally capable of. This suit can seemingly clean and repair itself over time. It happens to be incredibly resilient to drastic changes in heat, cold, pressure, density, dirt, etc. The bio-suit features modified wrist-mounted flame throwers, which has been used in combination with his methane producing abilities. Using this, Swampman can ignite methane in his palms, similar to a flamethrower. Swampman become capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion. He can channel his flames into a concentrated fireball, having the ability to tunnel underground, and immerse himself in a coat of flames. He is also capable of firing a straight beam of concentrated fire. He could ignite his hands for "flaming fists", create a ring of fire to attack enemies, and using his natural powers would cause thorny vines to sprout from the ground; performing a perfect combo. The suit contains has lethal fire bombs on its arms which the wearer can throw. These bombs have twice greater fire power than a hand grenade. However, the suit does not feature or any other ability. |Weapons = None}} Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:Clones Category:Amphibian Category:Atlanteans Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Toxikinesis Category:Vulnerability to Ice Category:Power suit Category:Elementals Category:Aquaman